Long Distance Relationship
by White Azalea
Summary: Hubungan jarak jauh bukan berarti berhenti mengharapkannya kembali bukan? Karena jauh di mata dekat di hati memang benar adanya/EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015: Come Back to Me! [Twoshoots]
1. Pergi

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya. Memerhatikan tiap-tiap sudut ruangan berikut meneliti bagian dalam lemari pakaian yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka. Sepertinya semua yang dibutuhkannya telah dimasukan ke dalam koper, pun telah dibereskannya pula kamar tidurnya. Ia menghela napas kemudian berkacak pinggang sembari menelengkan kepalanya.

" _Mendokuse_ , sepertinya nanti akan jadi hari-hari yang berat."

.

.

.

 **Long Distance Relationship**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Road To SIFD – Come Back To Me**

Happy Reading

[ **Satu** : **Pergi** ]

.

.

.

Ino mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, tidak membiarkan kekasihnya masuk dan memberinya penjelasan terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu menutup telinga menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar ketukkan dan teriakkan di balik pintu. Demi apapun saat itu juga ia tidak mau bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Persetan dengan semua penjelasannya, ia tidak peduli. Tidak mau peduli lagi.

Sementara dibalik pintu Shikamaru mencoba berbicara pada Ino mengenai kepergiannya ke Venice untuk menimba ilmu. Ia berencana untuk mengatakan pada kekasihnya bahwa ia akan pergi besok. Keputusan untuk melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri itu dipilihnya secara mendadak. Hanya orang tuanya yang tahu dan sesungguhnya Shikamaru tidak tega memberi tahu kekasihnya mengenai kepergiannya. Karena ia tahu, Ino akan kecewa padanya. _Karena tidak menepati janjinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Ino sendirian_.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia berteriak hingga suaranya serak namun tidak mendapat respon dari dalam ruangan. Ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari depan pintu kamar Ino. Namun sebelum beranjak, ia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau marah, Ino. Tapi kuharap besok kau ikut ke bandara mengantarku setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi dan menetap di Venice beberapa tahun. Tapi jika tidak aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Ino."

Shikamaru saat itu juga merasa usahanya berbicara pada Ino sia-sia. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, ia berbalik meninggalkan pintu bercat putih gading itu dan kembali pulang mengemas barangnya untuk keberangkatannya besok.

Sesungguhnya Shikamaru berharap kekasihnya datang ke bandara untuk mengantarnya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru kecewa, kekasihnya itu enggan mengantarnya ke bandara. Hanya kedua orang tuanya yang mengantar kepergiannya menuju Venice, Italy. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Ia masih berharap kekasihnya itu datang meski beberapa saat saja. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu 40 menti lagi sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas. Ia menatap resah pintu masuk bandara, berharap kekasihnya datang menghampirinya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa hingga beberapa tahun kemudian.

Sementara di lain tempat, Ino beranjak dari kamarnya menuju dapur setelah seharian meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri membuat omlette jamur kesukaan kekasihnya. Ia teringat perkataan Shikamaru yang mengharapkannya datang untuk mengantarnya ke bandara dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum pergi ke negara lain untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Ino memandang kosong omlette jamur yang dibuatnya kemudian menghela napas. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Adakah kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu kekasihnya sebelum ia pergi? Gadis itu kemudian mengedarkan permata kelamnya ke arah jam kukuk yang terpatri di dinding ruang tengah rumah. 30 menit sebelum keberangkatan Shikamaru ke Venice. Ia berharap ia sempat memeberikan omlette jamur itu pada Shikamaru.

Ia telah berpikir semalaman. Kini ia meluluhkan egonya dan mencoba mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa bergantung pada kekasihnya untuk selamanya. Ia mencoba mengerti bahwa Shikamaru harus pergi sesaat agar ia dapat menjadi pribadi yang dewasa. Bukankah kekasihnya itu ingin ia menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar? Gadis belia itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke bandara untuk mengiringi keberangkatan sang kekasih. Ia segera mengemas omlette jamur itu lalu bergegar berlari ke luar rumah menuju bandara.

 _Saat itu juga ia ingin berada di bandara. Saat itu juga ia menghapus egonya. Saat itu juga ia ingin melupakan janji Shikamaru padanya karena ia ingin menjadi gadis yang kuat. Saat itu juga ia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya!_

Ino tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang ditubruknya saat itu. Ia terus berlari. Sebisa mungkin sampai ke bandara selagi sempat.

 _Demi apapun juga ia ingin bertemu Shikamaru selagi bisa!_

.

.

.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke arloji yang dikenakannya. 15 menit lagi sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas. Sudah cukup lama ia berdiri memandangi pintu masuk yang tidak kunjung menampakkan sosok yang diharapkannya untuk datang. Sudah waktunya ia memasukki pesawatnya. Ia berbalik, dan pamit dengan kedua orangtuanya kemudian menarik kopernya dengan enggan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi lobby. Meskipun demikian, entah mengapa ia tetap merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu akan datang. Ia menghela napas dan berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik lagi menuju pintu masuk, hanya untuk melihat suasana bandara yang nanti akan ia rindukkan selama berada di Venice.

Namun yang dilihatnya saat itu sungguh mengejutkannya. Sosok yang diharapkannya hadir saat itu berdiri di depan pintu masuk menghadap ke arahnya dengan napas tersengal. Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tidak percaya. Namun yang dilihatnya saat itu begitu nyata terlebih saat sosok itu berlari ke arahnya dan menubruknya kemudian memeluknya erat.

Tidak salah lagi, Ino datang untuk mengiringi kepergiannya ke Venice.

Shikamaru tersenyum lega. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukkan Ino.

 _Maaf..._

Itulah yang gadis kecilnya ucapkan padanya berkali-kali. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala sang kekasih. _Mengatakan bahwa semua sudah dimaafkan dan semua tidak masalah._

Ino melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap sedih kekasih tercintanya yang akan pergi beberapa tahun meninggalkannya. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan yang dibawanya pada Shikamaru.

"Untukmu, Shika. Aku harap kau menghabiskan omelette jamur ini."

Shikamaru menatap bungkusan yang ditujukkan padanya dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih Ino." Shikamaru tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Ino. Ia senang sekali kekasihnya datang untuknya.

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak menepati janjiku karena tidak bisa bersama denganmu untuk beberapa saat."

Ino tersenyum dan menggeleng. _Mengatakan bahwa semua sudah dimaafkan dan semua tidak masalah._ Karena Ino tahu, kepergian kekasihnya ke Venice akan membuatnya menjadi lebih dewasa. Tentu.

Pemuda itu sekali lagi memeluk kekasih tercintanya. Pelukkan terakhir sebelum pergi ke tempat yang menjadi destinasinya.

Pemberitahuan mengenai pesawatnya yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi membuat Shikamaru melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ino, maukah kau membuatkan lagi omelette jamur kesukaanku saat aku pulang nanti?"

Ino mengangguk, mengiyakkan permintaan sang kekasih. Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. Merasa sudah waktunya pergi, Shikamaru pamit pada Ino. Ia menatap sebentar kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi menuju pesawatnya. Meninggalkan Ino yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan berharap sang kekasih baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu aku, Ino. Kita akan bertemu kembali."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Road To SIFD – Come Back To Me


	2. Kembali

Ino melupakan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, membiarkannya hingga dingin dan sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. Berkali ia menilik ponsel pintarnya. Ia menghela napas lesu. Gadis cantik bak boneka porselen ini sudah berulang kali membuka aplikasi _chatting_ , menutupnya, membuka aplikasi lain, menutupnya dan kembali lagi membuka aplikasi _chatting_. Belum ada pemberitahuan apapun dari Shikamaru.

Resah. Hampir saja ponsel pintar itu menyentuh lantai karena dilempar si pemilik tapi tidak jadi karena ia bergetar sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi. Mendadak girang, Ino segera mengaktifkan ponsel pintarnya untuk melihat notifikasi yang tertera.

Alih-alih mendapat pesan dari kekasih, pesan dari operatorlah yang dia dapat. Alhasil si dokter serupa _barbie_ hidup itu mengumpat di hari pertama _long distance relationship_ nya.

"Sialan!"

Dan hari bertugasnya di rumah sakit kali itu menjadi hari terburuknya karena Shikamaru belum juga memeberi kabar setibanya di Venice. Lebih buruk dibandingkan jaga malam seminggu penuh tanpa tidur.

.

.

.

 **Long Distance Relationship**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Road To SIFD – Come Back To Me**

Happy Reading

[ **Dua** : **Kembali** ]

.

.

.

Hari kesepuluhnya di Venice.

Pemuda bermarga Nara itu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah merasa ponsel pintarnya tidak jua berhenti bergetar—tanda adanya pemberitahuan. Manik kelamnya melirik jam analog pada ponselnya. Pukul tiga pagi. Ia terpaksa bagun lagi sepagi itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya karena getaran yang dihasilkan dari ponselnya.

"Mendokuse," Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia mau tidak mau memaklumi sikap Ino yang masih belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu antara Jepang dan Itali. Kesal karena tidurnya diganggu mendadak hilang setelah membaca pesan dari gadisnya.

 _Hei Shika! Selamat pagi! Eh—atau terlalu pagi di sana? Lupakan! Bagaimana kabarmu? Hari ini aku akan jaga malam di rumah sakit. Aku harap kau tidak lupa sarapan, kurangi pola tidurmu yang berlebih itu, jangan lupa minum vitamin agar kau terus sehat. Cepatlah selesaikan studimu! Aku menunggumu pulang saat musim panas nanti._

 _Ps: jangan lupa untuk mengabariku tentang harimu di sana ya! Aku sangat merindukanmu!_

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Ino." Shikamaru kemudian memerhatikan foto Ino di ponselnya, "aku juga merindukanmu."

Detik berikutnya ia melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda. Menyertakan gadis kesayangannya dalam mimpi. Bermimpi bertemu si gadis dan melewatkan waktu berdua.

.

.

.

Hubungan jarak jauh tidak membuat keduanya berhenti saling menghubungi, melainkan terus berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Ino selalu memberikan perhatian kecil pada Shikamaru setiap harinya dengan mengucapkan selamat tidur, mengingatkannya untuk sarapan, memberi semangat beraktifitas. Kadang memberinya foto tempat yang dikunjunginya saat itu, keadaan tempatnya bekerja atau terkadang juga mengirim potret diri beserta pesan suara pada Shikamaru. Pun Shikamaru melakukan hal demikian. Tak hanya itu, keduanya sering bertatap muka melalui aplikasi _chatting_ yang terdapat fitur _video call_. Bukankah akan bosan dan kesepian jika tidak pernah bertatap muka dalam waktu cukup lama?

Kadang Shikamaru merasa gadisnya sangat merepotkan. Terlebih pesan yang dikirimkan Ino melalui aplikasi _chatting_ nya yang berlebihan. Tapi justru hal itulah yang membuatnya ingin segera menyelesaikan studi lalu kembali ke Jepang, menemui keluarga dan Ino-nya. Sendiri merantau di negeri orang tanpa didampingi yang terkasih memang membuatnya rindu. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur dengan kemajuan teknologi kini. Tentu karena dengan demikian, ia dapat menghubungi Ino dan keluarganya tanpa ada kesulitan.

Bukankah memang benar pepatah _jauh di mata dekat di hati_ itu?

Setelah sekian lama Shikamaru menempuh studinya di Venice, tidak terasa musim dingin tiba. Ino berteriak kegirangan saat tahu salju pertama telah tiba. Malam harinya, seusai membereskan pekerjaannya dan pulang lebih awal, putri bungsu Yamanaka itu merogoh ponselnya, dan tanpa ragu menghubungi kekasihnya di ujung dunia sana. Berharap nanas kesayangannya pulang ke tempat seharusnya ia berada dan menghabiskan liburan musim dingin dan merayakan natal bersamanya—dan keluarganya tentu saja.

Namun sayang, jawaban yang dilontarkan Shikamaru tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya.

 _"_ _Maaf Ino, kali ini aku tidak bisa pulang. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."_

Ino mendadak lesu ketika mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pulang, Shika?" Tanyanya lirih.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tahun depan?"_

Gadis pirang itu mengentikan langkahnya.

"Dan itu artinya kita tidak merayakan natal bersama lagi tahu ini?"

 _"_ _Sepertinya begitu,"_ jawab Shikamaru disertai embusan napas berat.

"O-oh begitu haha ..." Ino tertawa garing.

 _"Ino ada beberapa urusan lagi yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Sampai nanti."_

Belum sempat berbicara lagi, Shikamaru telah memutus telponnya. Saat itu juga Ino sukses kecewa. Tapi apa mau dikata, ia tidak boleh egois karena itu demi kebaikan Shikamaru—dan demi kebaikannya juga.

Ino berjalan gontai menuju flat mungilnya. Dia sudah tidak tinggal lagi bersama orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya—Deidara sejak berumur 17 tahun dengan alasan ingin mandiri yang tentu dengan mudah dipersilahkan oleh orang tuanya. Meski demikian, tidak jarang ia mampir menemui keluarganya karena kesepian. Terlebih ketika Shikamaru berangkat ke Venice, ia semakin kesepian.

Ia mengeratkan mantelnya ketika telah hampir sampai ke flatnya, dingin. Cuaca hari pertama musim dingin malam itu benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Ia berencana membuat secangkir kopi untuk menghangatkan tubuh setibanya di flat.

Namun ia mendadak melupakan rencana awalnya ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depan flatnya. Penasaran dengan orang yang terlihat tidak asing baginya, ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia berdiri mematung tepat di depan flatnya saat ia temukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya berdiri di sana, memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Selama beberapa waktu Ino tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menangis. Setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

"Shika—" gumamnya.

Sosok yang dikenalinya itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"—Shika pulang. Aku bertemu dengannya." Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Ia bahkan tidak dapat bergerak dengan benar saat itu.

Shikamaru—sosok yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan gadis pirang itu di depan flatnya tanpa ragu merengkuh Ino ke pelukannya.

"Ini nyata," bisik Ino yang ternyata di dengar Shikamaru.

"Tentu ini nyata, mendokuse. Ini aku, Ino. Aku pulang." Shikamaru mengusap lembut kepala gadisnya.

"K-kau bilang tidak akan pulang! Kau bohong Shika! Kau menyebalkan!"

Tak mampu berkata, Ino terisak dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"Maaf telah berbohong padamu tapi aku ingin memeberimu kejutan."

"Kejutanmu jelek tahu!" Ujar Ino yang kemudian tertawa.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi—mau membuatkanku omelette jamur? Aku sudah lapar."

Alih-alih dipersilahkan Ino masuk ke flatnya, ia malah mendapat jitakkan di kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku dipukul? Mendokuse!" Ujar Shikamaru sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dijitak Ino.

"Datang-datang minta omelette jamur! Yang benar saja!"

"Bukankah biasanya begitu?"

Ino terkekeh. Ya, memang setiap Shikamaru pulang ke kampung halamannya, Ino selalu membuatkan omelette jamur kesukaannya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membuatkan omelette jamur untuk tamu agungmu ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Yang ditanya memutar mata, "tunggu apalagi? Ayo masuk ke dalam! Kubuatkan omelette jamur dan kopi untuk tamu agung dari Italy!"

Shikamaru tersenyum seraya mengikuti Ino yang berjalan terlebih dahulu—masuk ke dalam flatnya.

"Aku pulang, Ino. Aku kembali," ucap Shikamaru setelah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam flat.

"Selamat datang lagi, Shikamaru," sambut Ino.

.

 _People says long distance relationship doesn't work, but love will find it ways_

 _Meski jauh, percayalah bahwa cinta akan menemukan jalan untuk kembali._

 _._

 **Fin**


End file.
